


round and round

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In lieu of a summary: this porn contains rimming, overstimulation and barebacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	round and round

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank the wonderful [](http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lalejandra**](http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/) for the amazingly fast beta. <333

Brendon leans back and relaxes into the sheets. His hands on his knees are sweaty and slipping, but he changes his grip and pulls his legs further apart.

"Fuck," Spencer says. He rolls his hips almost leisurely, just exploring his range of motion.

"You feel so good," Brendon moans. "Keep going."

Spencer snorts. "I have no intention of stopping," he pants, "fuck." Spencer presses his hands into the back of Brendon's knees, pressing his legs down.

Brendon makes a sound. At least, he's pretty sure it's not a word. He arches his back, tries to get even closer to Spencer, wants more, needs more even. "Spence," he whines. "Spence."

"I know, B, I know," Spencer says. "But you're gonna be good for me and wait, right?"

Brendon shakes his head. "Can't," he croaks. "I'm too close, I'm gonna, I can't—"

"You will," Spencer says in _that voice_ , which sends shudders over Brendon's back. "You will wait and take everything I give you, and if you're a good boy, I'll let you come." He pinches Brendon viciously in the side. Brendon jerks and shudders, but he doesn't come.

"Yes, sir," Brendon whispers. "I'll be a good boy, you see."

Spencer sighs and he strokes Brendon's thigh. "I know you're gonna be. You always are." He leans down, as close as he can get. "You want to be a good boy, don't you. All those years spent being bad and all you want is to please me."

Brendon whines quietly. He's not sure what he's allowed to say, and silence is the better part of valour.

"Good boy," Spencer whispers, and his hips speed up. His thighs are slapping loudly against Brendon's ass, and it's almost too much—all the sensations, how Spencer feels inside Brendon, Spencer's balls hitting Brendon's skin, the sounds of their skin slapping together, loud and obscene, and the smell of sweat and lube and musk.

Brendon just wants to come. He doesn't know what Spencer's goal is, when Brendon's going to have been a good boy. Spencer's rhythm's stuttering now, just slightly.

"Hands up," Spencer gasps. "Lemme see your hands."

Brendon had already forgotten he has hands. He puts them next to his head on the pillow.

"Good boy," Spencer presses out between clenched teeth. "Brendon, fuck."

Spencer pulls out and Brendon can't suppress a quiet whimper.

Being a good boy means waiting, means being patient for Spencer. Brendon takes a deep breath. His hands are tight fists now and he's waiting. God, he's waiting. His dick feels hot and swollen and he's dripping pre-come generously.

"That was a good start," Spencer says, and this time Brendon doesn't close his mouth soon enough. He whines, loudly, and then holds his breath.

Spencer just laughs. "Keep your legs up," he says, "I'm not done yet."

Spencer leans down out of sight and Brendon thinks he knows what's coming, but Spencer won't, he thinks, Brendon's too pent-up, it'd be torture and—

The first touch of Spencer's tongue against Brendon's stretched entrance makes Brendon cry out. He arches his back, into the touch, feels torn between pushing down and crawling away.

Spencer grabs Brendon's hips firmly. "I know you love this," he says. Brendon wants to nod, to say, _Yeah, when I'm not already feeling like I'm about to explode, then yes, I fucking love rimming_ , but Spencer licks over his entrance gently.

Fuck, Brendon thinks. He should've known something was up when Spencer went for the flavoured lube.

("Strawberry?" Brendon had asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "Cherry tastes too sweet and fucking banana makes you sick of all bananas. Strawberry is just this nondescript kind of sweet taste that reminds you of nothing. It's best."

Brendon didn't ask how many guys Spencer's been with that he has tried out enough lube flavours that he knows which one's his favourite.)

Spencer takes his time. He just keeps licking across Brendon's hole, slowly, more and more firmly, but, fuck, it's both too much and not enough. Brendon wants Spencer's tongue, his fingers, his cock, anything to fill the void in him, and he really wants Spencer to tell he's been a good boy and that Brendon can fucking come already.

Instead, Spencer seems content to torture Brendon for all he's worth. He presses his tongue inside for a moment, and Brendon moans.

"You're so good like this," Spencer says. "I kind of want to keep you like this forever."

"Please don't," Brendon whispers, and fuck, he sounds wrecked, his voice gravelly and hoarse.

Spencer laughs. "Don't be afraid, baby," he says. The nickname sends yet another bout of shivers over Brendon. He loves the nickname secretly, loves when Spencer resorts to calling Brendon baby and honey and love.

"Okay," Brendon says. "Okay."

"I knew you'd decide to be good for me," Spencer says. Brendon shudders, but he works hard to keeps himself still when Spencer leans in again. He can't stay silent, though. Spencer didn't say anything about being quiet, so Brendon doesn't even try to keep it down.

Finally, Spencer comes up again. He replaces his tongue with his fingers, leisurely fingerfucking Brendon while Brendon's this close to falling apart, just his promise to Spencer keeping him somewhat together.

"I love listening to you," Spencer says and Brendon preens. The bubble of _yes, well-done, please reward me, I'm being good_ inside him grows warmer and bigger until Brendon just feels happy and relaxed and if Spencer wants to keep his fingers inside Brendon for another hour, that's totally fine, because Spencer is stroking Brendon's thigh gently.

Brendon moans loudly because Spencer twists his fingers just that way and he's brushing against Brendon's prostate and Brendon kind of really wants Spencer to fuck him right now. "I need," he gasps, "please, I need."

Spencer hums and Spencer humming is never a good sign, it means Spencer's thinking about what he can do to Brendon next that will drive him insane and that will feel so good and Brendon's shaking and he's only half-aware of the stuff he keeps babbling. Brendon wants it both to stop and to never end, but right now he fucking needs Spencer.

"Please," Brendon whimpers. "Please, I need you."

Spencer doesn't say anything. He pulls his fingers out and his weight shifts and Brendon pulls his legs closer to himself. He just wants.

When Spencer sinks into Brendon, Brendon could weep with joy. "You've been good," Spencer says, voice steady as anything. He's in control and he doesn't let Brendon forget. And he doesn't let Brendon forget how easily Brendon gives it up for Spencer, hands over himself completely.

Brendon sighs and he wraps his legs around Spencer's waist. He feels good, weightless and happy, and Spencer's here. Brendon smiles because he loves giving up control, loves having Spencer there to tell him what to do.

Spencer rolls his hips slowly, more just shifting than a real thrust, and Brendon slides his hands up Spencer's arms. "I like being good for you," he mumbles.

"I know," Spencer says and he's grinning, pressing a quick kiss against Brendon's mouth. "I know." He starts fucking Brendon, a steady rhythm that makes Brendon's nerve ends sing and burn. It's just this side of too much, and Brendon still has to hold out for Spencer to give him permission, but it's easy like this. Brendon can lose himself in the steady motion, can cling to Spencer and let Spencer guide him.

Spencer's weight is holding Brendon down and it grounds Brendon and he's pretty much just clinging to Spencer, babbling nonsense and begging and wordless moans.

"You've been so good," Spencer says and he leans down and kisses Brendon. Brendon replies with a whimper. "You can come now," Spencer whispers against Brendon's lips and Brendon's been waiting. He's been waiting for so long his body needs a moment to remember how to let go, how to not stop himself from coming, and when his orgasm hits, Brendon feels like he's going underwater. He hears Spencer say, "Fuck," very distantly, and he is peripherally aware of Spencer coming inside him, but Brendon's seeing hot-white and his eyes are rolling back and it feels like his entire body is just exploding. It's pretty awesome, actually.

(Spencer had brought it up, while he was cooking dinner. Brendon had just come inside—he'd been to the dog park with Bogart and he headed straight to the fridge, dying of thirst. It hadn't seemed weird at first, when Spencer said, "We need to go shopping."

"Okay," Brendon said. "We're almost out of condoms, I guess."

"I meant food, asshole," Spencer said. "But, um, about that."

Brendon had opened his can of coke and turned to face Spencer, who was staring very carefully at his pot of pasta sauce. "Yeah?"

"I don't—I was wondering whether we still, you know, need them."

"Um." Brendon put down his coke. "Maybe we don't," he said. "I mean—we're exclusive, right?"

"Right," Spencer said. "Can you get a strainer for the pasta? It's almost done."

And that was it.)

Five minutes later they're still in the same position, both gasping for breath. Brendon likes this, too, Spencer staying inside him. It's a reminder of how good they can be together.

"Fuck, Brendon," Spencer says, and gone is the voice of utter control and composure. He sounds just as wrecked as Brendon feels, but a happy _OMG, when can we do that again?_ kind of wrecked.

Brendon laughs out loud, overflowing with happiness, and he hisses when his muscles scream in protest. Spencer giggles against Brendon's shoulder and soon he's shaking with laughter, loud guffaws that send hot damp breath over Brendon's skin.

Brendon holds on to Spencer, strokes his hands over Spencer's back, while they both laugh together. He can feel all the remaining tension bleed out of Spencer's muscles.

"Now tell me again this wasn't a good idea," Brendon says after the laughter has died down. He yawns and shudders, his skin still buzzing with leftover stimulation.

"You have good ideas," Spencer says. He has his face pressed against Brendon's shoulder.

Brendon hums. "I have the best ideas."

Spencer yawns, too. "If you say so." He kisses Brendon while he pulls out. Brendon tries to suppress the hiss, but can't quite.

"Fuck."

Spencer looks worried and he lifts himself up. Brendon sighs for the loss of Spencer's body heat and weight. "Are you all right?" Spencer leans down to glance at Brendon's entrance.

"Seriously, I'm fine, just too— _fuck_."

Spencer runs his fingers over Brendon's entrance again. "Well, you're not bleeding," he states.

"That's good," Brendon says. He grits his teeth while he fights the urge to bear down on Spencer's fingers.

"You're kind of insatiable," Spencer says, but he sounds more amused than worried now.

"Only for you," Brendon gasps. Spencer laughs and takes his fingers away. "Unfair." Brendon pouts. He's not ashamed of it, he fucking _loves this_ , when it's too much and he can't concentrate because of the pleasure and the pain warring inside him, and Spencer knows, and this is not on.

Spencer reaches for the ointment they keep in the second drawer. "You'll thank me tomorrow when you'll still be able to sit down."

"We could stay in tomorrow," Brendon says. "Spend the day in bed."

"Hmm," Spencer says while he's gently spreading the ointment over Brendon's entrance. "We already did that today. So we could clear our heads for recording tomorrow."

"Two days will probably work much better than one," Brendon offers.

Spencer laughs, but it's the careless, tension-free one that's been so rare lately. "No dice," he says. "Tomorrow we're going back into the studio." He puts the ointment away and lies down next to Brendon. "Thank you, B," he says quietly.

Brendon smiles. "Hey, that's what we said, right? We're gonna take care of each other. Partners."

"Partners," Spencer repeats and smiles in return. He pulls Brendon close to him. His question of, "big spoon?" is almost inaudible.

"Yeah," Brendon says. He waits until Spencer's turned to his side and plasters himself against his back. "Go to sleep," he says and thinks, _Now I'm going to take care of you_.  



End file.
